<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lust Infection by Bandit_Unit_number_4045, Kat_the_Hetalia_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231420">Lust Infection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit_Unit_number_4045/pseuds/Bandit_Unit_number_4045'>Bandit_Unit_number_4045</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan'>Kat_the_Hetalia_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Cum Inflation, Flying Sex, Gangbang, Hornet gets infected lol, Incest, Mind Break, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, OC, Orgy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stomach Bulge, Tags Are Hard, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit_Unit_number_4045/pseuds/Bandit_Unit_number_4045, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Infection has taken most bugs in Hallownest, causing the whole place to fall into silence days later. Somewhere in Forgotten Crossroads, an infected husk found an interesting way of spreading the Light to other bugs. But... the new method is quite obscene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Infection had taken hold of Hallownest many years ago. Those that weren’t infected fled, and the few that remained were well hidden. Now, only the brave or foolish travel through the kingdom. However, legends and tales of wondrous treasure, ancient ruins, and adventure brought many to the kingdom’s corpse.</p><p>This was what had led Keko, a curious beetle, to come and explore the kingdom. He was hoping to make it rich off of the treasures hidden throughout Hallownest. So far he had just been exploring the Forgotten Crossroads, though he couldn’t help but think that it was kind of an odd name for the area. It was right below Dirtmouth, how do you forget about something that’s literally right next to you?</p><p>Regardless, his first day in, what he called, the How-are-they-forgotten crossroads had been pretty peaceful, and unusually quiet, given the warnings he’d been given before coming here. Maybe whatever caused Hallownest to fall had moved on, or died off? Keko had tried asking about it, but nobody could seem to agree on one answer. Some said that there was a plague of some kind, others said that the kingdom collapsed when the King died. There was even this ridiculous rumour that the kingdom was taken over by something called the “Radiance” who infected everyone with some sort of mind wiping power or whatever. Keko scoffed at that idea, but whatever the truth was he didn’t care, he just wanted to find some treasure to sell and get out.</p><p>“I’ll probably have to go deeper into this place to find anything of value…” Keko sighed to himself in annoyance as he looked over the map he’d bought before heading under. What luck that someone had set up a map shop just before his arrival, this made things so much easier, “The Crystal Peaks seem like a good place, maybe there’s still some gems or valuable ore there.” He yawned, “Mmm, that’s tomorrow’s adventure though, for now I should head back to that village and get some rest.”</p><p>He stood up, packed up the supplies he had brought down with him, and headed back to the well that led back up to town. It was still curious how quiet this place was. Keko had only run into one or two small beasts, and was able to just simply jump over one of them. It had made a little ‘tiktik’ sound, and if it wasn’t a wild beast he would’ve considered taking it home as a pet since it was kinda cute. He could’ve made it a little pen and everything to crawl around in. Regardless, he knew better than to do something like that.</p><p>A quiet sobbing distracted Keko from his thoughts of possible pets. It sounded like it was coming from somewhere close, just around the bend perhaps, “Hm? Is someone there?” He started walking over to where the sound was coming from, “Are you alright?”</p><p>In a little alcove was a beetle, facing away from Keko and sobbing to themselves. Keko looked around, then sighed and started walking over to them, “Alright, I’m walking over to you, don’t attack me. I just wanna help you.” He made his way over carefully.</p><p>Once Keko was almost at them, the beetle turned around, and what Keko saw shocked him. The beetle’s eyes were glowing orange, and instead of tears there was some kind of orange goop leaking out of them.</p><p>“What the-!” Keko jumped back, pulling out the short nail he had found on a deceased adventurer while exploring the Forgotten Crossroads, shakily holding it out in front of him. He had no idea how to use it, but maybe just the sight of it would be enough to hold back his would-be attacker?</p><p>However, the husk either didn’t notice or didn’t care, lunging at Keko instead and pinning him to the floor, knocking the nail out of his hand, “LIGHT…”</p><p>The beetle gasped, “Hey, get off of me!” He tried to push the husk off of him with one hand, while reaching for his nail with the other. The husk held down Keko’s hand, preventing him from grabbing it as infection dripped down onto him from the husk’s eyes.</p><p>Keko flinched as if he had been hit, “Gah!” He looked down at the drops of orange, disgusted at first, but then shocked as they seemed to be absorbed into his shell, leaving orange stains on him as they did, “St-Stop this, now!”</p><p>Almost as suddenly as the husk had jumped on him, it seemed to almost gain a look of recognition on its' face, “Me...mi…?” The amount of infection leaking from its' eyes increased, “Memi…!” The beetle could feel something pressing against his leg.</p><p>When he looked down, to his horror and embarrassment, Keko could see the husk’s member pressing against him. It was tinted orange, growing brighter in colour near the tip. The precum leaking out of the erect member matched the colour of the infection leaking from the husk’s eyes as well.</p><p>“Oh…!” Keko’s face flushed, “Oh, nonono, get away from me!” He started struggling again, more desperately this time as he tried to break free from the husk, but its' strength was beyond what the husk’s appearance would suggest.</p><p>The husk grabbed Keko’s legs, spreading them apart with ease despite Keko’s protests and struggles, “Memi…!” The orange tears started pouring out more and more, continuing to be absorbed into Keko’s shell each time they landed on him and seemingly draining him of all his strength.</p><p>“Please,” Keko panted, “I’m not your Memi…!”</p><p>He could feel the husk’s cock pressing against his slit, ready to enter him, “Memi… LIGHT… Missed you…!” It thrust into him harshly with a loud moan, and a gasp of pain and shock from Keko.</p><p>“Stop!” The beetle tried to escape, even now, but his strength had dwindled quickly and he was barely able to keep his own head up now, let alone struggle against his captor. The husk’s hands moved down to Keko’s hips, holding them tightly as it thrust into him deeply, moaning loudly. Keko asked, begged it to stop, but either it couldn’t hear him or it simply wasn’t listening. The husk kept moaning, the name ‘Memi’ being mixed in with other pleasured sounds.</p><p>Keko panted, soft moans escaping despite his displeasure with what was happening, “F-Fuck… Please, s-stop…!” Again, the husk didn’t listen, its' moans growing louder as it approached its' climax. Before too long, the husk pushed into Keko fully and deeply, crying out as it came inside of the beetle, forcing him to cum as well with a mixed cry of pleasure and disgust.</p><p>In his head, Keko felt something starting to change…</p><p>
  <i>He looked around at the vast whiteness surrounding him, confused, “Where is this? Am I… inside my own mind…?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh my, I didn’t know it could be spread this way~”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Keko looked around to try and find the source of the voice, “Huh? Who’s there, where are you?!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I am the Radiance, and I am here to help you~”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Help me?” He tried to focus on the source of the Radiance’s voice, but it seemed to be coming from all around him, “How?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Simply give in to the Light, and all your problems will go away~”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Keko frowned and shook his head, “I-I appreciate your offer, really, but I’m going to have to- Ah~!” He tensed up, holding himself as a wave of unexpected pleasure washed over him.</i>
</p><p>The husk came inside of Keko again, kissing him passionately as it filled him up. Despite his mind rebelling, his body was falling to the infection, smiling up at the husk lustfully, “Let me go, I want to hold you~ Ahh~”</p><p>Seeing the orange tint starting to fill Keko’s eyes, the husk let go of Keko and held him close, as if the two were lovers. Keko cupped the husk’s cheeks, kissing them deeply and passionately as his legs wrapped around the husk’s waist, pulling it in closer with a moan.</p><p>
  <i>“W-What’s going on, w-why do I feel like this~?” Keko panted, trying to keep composed, “Why do I feel s-so… warm~?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“The warmth you're feeling is my light~ Simply give in, and you can feel like this all the time~” The Radiance offered in a warm, almost motherly voice.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He groaned, “What are you doing to me? I-I can’t control myself, p-please, let me go~”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I am just offering you an escape~ No more worries, no more strife, no more darkness~ Simply give in to the Light, and be free~”</i>
</p><p>Keko moaned, “Wait~” The husk seemed to listen to him this time, stopping its' thrusts and looking at Keko intently, “You already filled me there~ Let my mouth take care of it~” Keko pushed the husk onto its' back, gently pulling off with a pleased shudder, before moving down so that his face was right in front of its' cock, smiling up at it lustfully, before swallowing it without any hesitation, “Mmmm~!” The husk moaned, arching its back as it let Keko do as he pleased.</p><p>
  <i>“B-But, I can’t go, I still have something to do…~ Ahhh~ Please, just free me this once and I’ll…~ I’ll…~ Hah~ So goooood~”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Give into the Light~ Let it get rid of the darkness that clouds your mind~”</i>
</p><p>Keko was bobbing his head enthusiastically, holding onto the husk’s hips as his eyes filled with orange more and more, moaning around the cock in his mouth as he savoured the taste. He gagged, but continued, unable to stop himself from enjoying it any longer, his self control all but destroyed.</p><p>“Memi…~!” The husk grabbed his head, pulling it down to Keko’s surprise. He gagged a bit more, but mewled in pleasure after, swirling his tongue around happily.</p><p>
  <i>“N-No, let me g-go…~ B-But… Why does it feel s-so good~? F-For once in my life, it’s not so bad… W-What do you want from me~?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The Radiance chuckled softly, “As I said, I simply want to free you from the darkness. Will you let me~?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“W-Will it always feel this good~?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes~”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Then…~ Take me, bring me to where I truly want to be…~ You could do that for me, couldn’t you~?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The voice seemed to smile, “That is what I’m here to do~”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I understand. Take me there now, please…~”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Gladly~” Keko could now see the Radiance’s form, but only for a moment before his mind was wiped of the darkness instilled in it, bathing him in light as his last conscious thought slipped away.</i>
</p><p>As if given the signal to do so, the husk cried out in pleasure, cumming down Keko’s throat who happily swallowed its load down as if it were a sweet ambrosia. Orange precum leaked out of Keko’s cock as it took on the same orange colouring that the husk’s had, pulling off to let the last spurt hit him in the face.</p><p>Keko smiled up lovingly at the husk, an orange glow filling his eyes, “Thank you…~ for the…~ meal...~” He panted out. Seeing his appearance, the husk pulled him up and kissed Keko deeply, moaning into the kiss. The two were far from done, and they both knew it.</p><p>Meanwhile, the Radiance sent out a message to all those under her influence, letting them know of this new method of infection and encouraging them to use it when needed. All over Hallownest, husks and beasts heard her, their instincts to breed coming back to the surface to infect in a new manner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Keko's fate and spreading the Radiance's message to the infected husks, somewhere in Crystal Peak, a bug contemplates his past, with an unexpected future awaiting him...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Radiance’s message spread from Keko and the husk that had infected him, first to the other infected beings within the Forgotten Crossroads, and then into the rest of the kingdom spreading out like a wave. It was quiet, like the first days of the initial infection, but faster as it was simply a new version of what had spread first. The husks that had accepted the Radiance’s new message spread the new wave to the few that hadn’t, who in turn continued to spread it to the uninfected.</p>
<p>As this was going on, a bug was looking down at the quiet town of Dirtmouth from the viewing platform in the Crystal Peaks, nail at his side. Quirrel took a deep breath, holding it in for a moment, before letting it out as he admired the peaceful view of the quiet town in the distance, the last true piece of Hallownest to survive the infection unscaved. He put a hand against the glass, frowning slightly in thought, “I wish everything would go back to the way it was...” Quirrel reached up, undoing the string that held his teacher’s mask in place and holding it in front of him, looking down at it fondly, “I miss your teachings… Especially your sweet, happy smile…” He smiled softly at the memory of Monomon, and the time they had spent together, first as teacher and student, then teacher and assistant, and then…</p>
<p>A strange sound interrupted Quirrel’s train of thought. He turned around, putting Monomon’s mask back on as he pulled out his nail, “Get back. I know you may not hear me, but I warn you.”</p>
<p>None too surprisingly to Quirrel, a normal looking miner husk started approaching him, though he did notice the slight wobble it had as it walked towards him. Seeing this he calmed, though didn’t let go of his nail, “Eh, just the one. Well, a small threat is still a threat.” Being cautious, the archivist made his way towards the husk, holding up his nail in preparation to cut it down with one swing.</p>
<p>Just as Quirrel was about to bring down his nail, the husk stopped and looked up at him, “H… elp…”</p>
<p>Hearing the husk actually speak startled Quirrel enough to make him hop back, putting some distance between them as he looked at the husk in question. Was… Was this thing actually trying to talk to him? Quirrel shook his head, trying to brush off the feeling of mercy that had poked its head out, “No. I know you don’t hear me, you’re just faking it. I said get back.”</p>
<p>The miner husk took another step towards him, “He… lp…!” It’s voice had a desperate tone to it as a strange sound came from deeper in the mines. The husk looked back in the direction of the noise, before turning back to Quirrel with growing desperation, “LIGHT…! H… elp… BRIGHT… Hel… p…!”</p>
<p>“I-I said GET BACK!” The archivist tried to put more distance between them, flinching when his back hit the glass that prevented him from falling off the balcony. The sound of Quirrel hitting the glass attracted the attention of another, strange looking miner husk.</p>
<p>This one, unlike any that Quirrel had seen before, had its cock out, precum dripping out of the orange tinted organ. It spotted Quirrel and the regular husk, eyes locking on them as its cock twitched, “BREED…!” It started going towards them with incredible speed for a husk, startling and confusing the non-infected bug.</p>
<p>“H… elp!” The regular husk looked up at Quirrel, desperation evident in it’s orange eyes.</p>
<p>“What in the Wyrm…?” The husk’s cry for help snapped Quirrel out of his stunned state as he seamlessly dashed forward, moving the regular husk behind him protectively and looking down at it, “Is this the reason you need help?” He didn’t wait for a response, instead lunging forward. He was about to swing at the strange miner husk, when it dodged his attack, moving to the side with the same unexpected speed as before.</p>
<p>What neither Quirrel or the husk that had asked him for help had noticed was another miner husk, one covered in crystal, had approached them from a different path, getting behind the husk and forcing it to the ground. The miner let out a startled cry as it attempted to get away, struggling against the crystal husk’s hold.</p>
<p>“BREED…” It was in the same condition as the other one, visibly aroused with precum dripping out. It wasted no time, plunging into the husk mercilessly with a moan, even as it cried out in pain with orange tears going down its cheeks.</p>
<p>“What the-!” Quirrel dodged the miner husk, too distracted by the battle to notice what was going on as he tried charging at it once again. The husk waited until Quirrel was close, then grabbed him before pinning the scholar to the ground harshly, leaving him on his stomach and facing directly towards the two he had momentarily forgotten about.</p>
<p>In this position, Quirrel could see as the husk that had asked him for help was being violated by the crystal husk, legs forcefully spread apart as it pounded into the helpless bug without mercy. The miner cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the infection in their eyes growing more and more visible with each thrust.</p>
<p>“No!” Quirrel started wildly swinging his nail at his captor in an attempt to escape, grazing its' cheek before the husk managed to grab ahold of his nail, tossing it aside and out of Quirrel’s reach, cock pressing against the student’s entrance as infection leaked out in anticipation. Quirrel’s eyes widened at the feeling and he continued his attempts to escape, struggling against the lustful miner husk.</p>
<p>The Crystal husk started thrusting harder and faster, moaning loudly, “BREED…~! BREED…~!” Its cock throbbed inside of the helpless miner husk, prepared to release a load of infection straight inside them.</p>
<p>With the last of its' remaining resistance, the miner looked back at Quirrel, orange tears streaming down its face, “I’m… sor… ry…!” The two cried out as the crystal husk filled the miner with its seed, and the miner was pushed over the edge into orgasm, overwhelmed as it was filled and the infection washed away any remaining resistance it had, eyes filling with orange as the crystal husk pulled out of them, “Br… Breed…”</p>
<p>“No… No! Nonono!” Quirrel managed to kick away the husk pinning him, quickly getting up and rushing over to the miner, pushing the crystal husk off of it, “A-Are you still with me?!”</p>
<p>The miner husk was panting, their helmet covering their eyes, “Bre… ed…!” Before Quirrel could react, or even fully realize what had happened, the husk had him pinned to the ground, now on his back, as the other two husks approached. The crystal husk looked down at Quirrel, studying him for a moment before straddling his chest and pressing its' cock against the bug’s cheek. The other miner husk, with infection leaking down its' cheek from the cut Quirrel gave it, started toying with his body, running its hands over every inch of him.</p>
<p>“H-Hey!” Quirrel twisted his head away from the cock pressing against him and attempted to break free again, pushing and squirming against them, “Stop it!”</p>
<p>“OBEY…” There was a faint humming sound, and when Quirrel looked he was greeted to the sight of the crystal husk charging a laser right next to his face, just inches away. There was no way for Quirrel to avoid it, not at this distance…</p>
<p>His attention was taken away from the laser, momentarily at least, by the feeling of the marked husk’s finger pushing into his slit, while the other one caressed him all over, focusing on any spots that seemed particularly sensitive.</p>
<p>The crystal husk didn’t let him ignore it for long though, rubbing its cock against his cheek, “SUCK…”</p>
<p>“P-Please, stop this…!” Quirrel trembled, torn between feeling angry and feeling scared. He squinted a bit as the husk’s cock rubbed against his cheek, the sickly-sweet scent overpowering anything else.</p>
<p>The laser was moved closer, “SUCK…!” The crystal husk demanded again as the other two continued to toy with his body. The marked husk added a second, then a third finger, thrusting them hard while spreading them out to prepare Quirrel, as the other continued to feel him all over.</p>
<p>Quirrel gasped sharply before biting down on his lip to hold back any more sounds for a moment, before realizing the laser was ready to go at any moment, “Okay, okay, just s-stop pointing that beam at me…!” Reluctantly, he opened his mouth, lapping at the tip of the crystal husk’s cock with his tongue. A shudder ran through him at the taste, and he was unable to find the words to describe it aside from overly sweet.</p>
<p>The crystal husk stopped charging its laser, the glow going away as it pushed its cock into Quirrel’s mouth with a soft moan. As it did, the marked husk pulled its fingers out, moving between Quirrel’s legs with its cock pressing against his slit. The other husk moved up near Quirrel’s head, grabbing his hand and pulling the scholar’s hand to its cock in an attempt to get him to jerk it off. There wasn’t much Quirrel could do to resist aside from refusing to hold it, so the husk was basically left grinding its cock against his hand.</p>
<p>Quirrel let out a groan as the crystal husk started thrusting into his mouth, followed by a cry of pain as the marked husk pushed into Quirrel with a moan, bottoming out inside of his slit with one thrust. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he attempted to beg around the cock in his mouth, but only muffled noises got out. The pain and pleasure were starting to mix into one; his body hurting one moment and the next a wave of pleasure ran through him, the two overlapping continuously.</p>
<p>The husks kept using Quirrel’s body to their content, ignoring him as he tried in vain to push the crystal husk off of him, getting desperate.</p>
<p>“OBEY…!” The crystal husk pushed deeper into Quirrel’s mouth, causing him to gag as his throat was filled up. He dropped his free hand to the ground, a part of him telling Quirrel that if he just let the husks do as they pleased it would be over sooner. However, when he felt something hot leaking down his throat, something sickly sweet, Quirrel once again tried to get them off, desperate to spit out the infection in his mouth even as the marked husk continued to thrust into him, hands caressing his thighs, and the other miner husk kept trying to encourage Quirrel to jerk them off, wrapping his fingers around its' member.</p>
<p>Quirrel held tight to the miner’s cock keeping it from making him move it as the marked and crystal husks started thrusting harder and faster, moaning loudly as the crystal husk’s cock pushed in deeper to prevent him from spitting or biting. The marked husk pulled his legs up, thrusting in short, deep movements as it got closer and closer to climax.</p>
<p><i>“I-I can’t breathe!”</i> Quirrel thought, now patting frantically on the crystal husk’s body to try and get it to move back just a bit. His request was ignored as the three husks continued their assault on his senses. Quirrel’s gagging and choking noises got louder as he begged them to stop, tears dripping down his face as infection dripped down his throat, but his strength was failing him, his body becoming weak against the infection that was filling him.</p>
<p>
  <i>In his mind, Quirrel found himself surrounded by light, “Wha-? What is  happening…?” He looked around, not seeing anything other than light. He wasn’t even sure what he was standing on, but a voice brought him out of his train of thought.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh, you are… Well, the Light welcomes all~”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hm?” Quirrel looked around, seeing no one, “Who are you, and where am I?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I am the Radiance~ Don’t worry, you have nothing to fear from me, I simply wish to offer you freedom from the pain~” The voice seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, filling the space around him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Offer me freedom? I thought freedom is everything we…” Quirrel’s heart sank a bit in his chest as he remembered where he had heard of the Radiance before, “Wait, you’re the one who made my teacher give her life away to seal you! How are you doing this?!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She ignored his question, “I’m sure you miss her~ The Pale King is quite cruel, having her seal me away when he’s the one who took my followers in the first place."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Quirrel glared at what he thought to be the ceiling, “No! You don’t get to talk to- Hah~” He shuddered, “Y-You… Ohh~ What are you doing to me?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The Radiance chuckled softly, “Your mind is reacting to what your body is feeling~ Doesn’t it feel good~?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>While it was true that his body was starting to accept the pleasure, Quirrel’s mind still rejected it, “S-Stop it! You’re violating my- Mmmm~ R-Release me now, please!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“If that’s what you wish, I will~”</i>
</p>
<p>As soon as Quirrel’s mind snapped back to reality, he felt the Crystal husk filling his throat with infection laced cum. Shortly afterwards, the Marked husk filled Quirrel up as the miner husk shot their load onto his face. Quirrel shut his eyes tightly, groaning in disgust before crying out as he came with them as his body was defiled. The husks relaxed, enjoying the feeling of their highs from having orgasmed.</p>
<p>Once he started to get his focus back, Quirrel started frantically patting the Crystal husk again, his lungs hurting from the lack of oxygen. In response, the husk pulled back enough to let him breathe, though still kept its cock in his mouth. After a moment, the three husks started moving again, their lust not sated as their desire was fueled by the infection that filled their bodies.</p>
<p>Their victim gasped, taking in a deep breath of air before attempting to spit out the crystal husk’s cum, but with no luck as the Crystal husk simply pushed its cock back into his mouth, forcing Quirrel to swallow as much as he can.</p>
<p>“BREED…~!” The Marked husk lifted Quirrel’s legs and pulled them over its shoulders, thrusting into Quirrel with renewed lust.</p>
<p>The Miner husk leaned down, licking and kissing the cum off of Quirrel’s face with a moan, “Breed…~”</p>
<p>Quirrel gagged again and tried to push the cum still in his mouth out with his tongue, while pushing the Miner husk away from him. The Miner husk didn’t seem to mind too much, especially when the Crystal husk spoke, “MOVE…” It pulled out of Quirrel’s mouth, and the Marked husk pulled out as well, then the three manuvered the archivist’s tired body so that he was laying on top of the Crystal Husk, its cock pressed to his slit while the Marked husk positioned its cock at his ass. The remaining husk pushed its cock against Quirrel’s face, rubbing against it happily.</p>
<p>Without warning, and before he could protest, the Crystal and Marked husks pushed into his slit and ass at the same time, causing him to cry out in pain, “Stop, please!” Quirrel tried to move the two away from him, but the Miner husk held him down as it kept rubbing against his face. The Marked and Crystal husks pounded Quirrel’s holes hard and fast, ignoring Quirrel’s pleas and begging as he kept trying to escape.</p>
<p>A moan broke out as the Marked husk started hitting his sweet spot, and the Crystal husk started rutting into him harder and faster.</p>
<p>“Ahhhh~! No… Please~ I-I can’t…” Quirrel moaned again, his strength fading as his body became meek to the infection, becoming more and more pliable as it filled and flowed through his body, but before it could give in completely, a familiar voice called out to him deep inside his mind.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Quirrel!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>His eyes widened as he recognized that voice… it was of his beloved teacher, his Monomon, “Ma’am, where are you?” He called out, looking around the white vastness of the Dream Realm, before a figure appeared before him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Monomon had a concerned frown on her face as she looked down at her student, “Quirrel…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Ma’am…? What’s wrong?” He walked up to her, just relieved to see her once again as she gently cupped his cheeks.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I… I can see the situation that you are in… I am so sorry, if I had known for even a second that this could happen, I would have never agreed to the Pale King’s plan…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Quirrel let out a moan, uncertain if it was from Monomon’s touch or the infection trying to corrupt his body, “I… It’s fine, Ma’am. I just wish you could’ve stayed with me… I needed you so much…” He put his hand on top of one of her tentacles, “I still do…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She tried to comfort him as much as possible, using two of her tentacles to pick Quirrel up and hold him close, “I know, and I’m so sorry I left you, but you’re still needed there. The Radiance has sent out a new form of the Infection, as you’ve learned. I was able to partially free one of the recently infected husks, to try and warn you, but…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“But please, stay with me. I… I don’t want to lose my time with- Hah~ with you, Ma’am.” Quirrel looked up at her pleadingly, clinging to her cloak with a blush caused from the heat radiating through his body.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The teacher smiled softly and lovingly, “It’s just us here, please, call me by my name~” Quirrel leaned into the tentacle that started caressing his cheek, soaking in the comfort and affection he felt from it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“My Mono~ Your amazing teachings~ And how wonderful you handle me when we’re alone~” He chuckled a bit, blush growing more, “But please, help me. I… I need you once more.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“While I have been here, there is much I have learned about the Dream Realm and how it works… As such, I have one final gift to pass on to you.” Monomon gently tilted Quirrel’s head up, leaning down and kissing him softly and lovingly. He cupped her cheeks, returning the kiss with just as much love, commiting to memory the taste of her lips.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>As their lips connected, Quirrel felt a surge of knowledge fill his head. Everything that Monomon had learned about the Dream Realm, from its creation, the war between the Radiance and the Nightmare Heart, to how the Radiance created the moth tribe, and how to create and use Dreamgates. All the knowledge that Monomon had gathered about the Dream Realm was now within Quirrel’s head as well.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The two held the kiss for a while longer before pulling apart, looking at each other lovingly, “When this is all over, I will be waiting for you~”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Quirrel panted softly, looking up at her longingly, “Wait, before you go, can you tell me how I can set myself free from the infection?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“The husk I managed to partially free still has a small piece of its mind left. If you ask for its help, you can get away.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Quirrel nodded, “I see. Mono…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, my Quirrel?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He cupped her cheeks again, pulling her close for another loving kiss, “I love you~”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I love you too~” Monomon smiled into the kiss, “Look for the Hunter in Greenpath, you will be safe there.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I will~” He kissed her again, finding composure and calmness in her soft lips. While they still had the chance, Monomon returned the kiss, before Quirrel’s mind was pulled back to reality.</i>
</p>
<p>The Marked and Crystal husk were close to cumming, moaning and thrusting into Quirrel with loud moans and cries of pleasure. He gasped sharply as his mind and body reconnected, acutely aware of how close he was to cumming once again. Pleadingly, he looked up at the Miner husk rubbing its cock against his face, “Help me, please!”</p>
<p>The Miner husk stopped, looking down at Quirrel as some nearly buried part of its mind temporarily resurfaced, “H… elp…?” It walked away and picked up its pick-ax, which had fallen to the side when the Crystal husk had tackled it, and walked back over. The Miner husk raised its pick-ax above it’s head, unnoticed by the two distracted husks, before bringing it down onto the Crystal Husk’s skull, killing it. Quirrel ducked his head before the Miner husk swiftly swung the pick-ax into the Marked husk’s head, killing it as well.</p>
<p>Quirrel pushed the two dead husks off of him, shuddering as their cocks exited his body and cum leaked out of his abused holes. He moved a bit away from them, panting heavily as he laid down on his side and tried to recover some of his strength.</p>
<p>The Miner husk silently stared at him, waiting until Quirrel had gotten his breath before speaking, “I’m… sor… ry…”</p>
<p>The worn out bug looked up at the husk, shivering as a bit more cum leaked out of his ass, “It’s… It’s fine… Glad you saved me.”</p>
<p>The husk dropped its pick-ax, wobbling over to Quirrel’s nail and dragging it over to him, “He… lp… me…”</p>
<p>Quirrel looked between the Miner husk and his nail, trying to piece together what it was asking him to do, “What… What can I do to help you?”</p>
<p>The husk looked over at the two dead husks, then back at Quirrel’s nail, “Ple… ase…”</p>
<p>He followed where the husk looked, standing up on wobbly legs and using his nail for balance, “No. No, you saved me, I’m not…” Quirrel was going to protest more, but already he could see the orange glow in the Miner husk’s eyes getting brighter. It was getting worse, and it was clearly just going to get even worse the longer they waited, “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>It nodded, “Save… me… don’t… want to…” The husk shuddered as the Crystal husk’s cum leaked out of it from having moved around so much.</p>
<p>“I see…” Quirrel lifted his nail, readying himself for what he was about to do, “Close your eyes… May the Gods be merciful with your soul…”</p>
<p>The Miner husk did as instructed, “Thank… you…”</p>
<p>Quirrel took a deep breath, before bringing his nail down, severing the Miner husk’s head from its body. Despite having been killed and on the verge of infection, or maybe because of it, the Miner’s face had a peaceful, relieved expression.</p>
<p>His legs gave out from under him, causing Quirrel to fall back to the ground with a grunt. He looked at the horrific scene in front of him, taking it in and trying to understand everything that had just happened. The husks attack, the Radiance invading his mind, his Monomon…</p>
<p>In the distance, the sounds of more lustful husks filled Quirrel’s ears as the new wave of infection spread. Knowing he couldn’t take another round and keep his sanity, Quirrel got up with the help of his nail, remembering what his teacher had said, “Greenpath… Greenpath is where I’ll go.” He picked up Monomon’s mask, looking at it intently, “I will be with you again soon. I love you…” Quirrel took a moment to get it back on, before making his way out of the Crystal Peaks as fast as he could on high alert with his nail at the ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Greenpath, while normally relatively calm, has become one of the most dangerous places to be due to the new wave of infection. However, a certain Daughter of Hallownest still goes there, unaware of the dangers that can attack from above.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hornet was in Greenpath, where she spent many days now. She couldn’t stand being in Deepnest knowing her mother was deep in an unending sleep. The thought of being unable to help her, of being unable to be with her, was almost enough to drive Hornet into despair all on its own, and so she preferred to be away from the direct reminder of what felt like her failure, even though she wasn’t responsible for what happened.</p><p>This day, as she moved through Greenpath the spider princess couldn’t help but notice the strange changes that had been going on all around, not just in this overgrown area. She stopped at one of the higher ledges, looking down at the area below with a slight frown, “What is going on? The husks have been acting strange, even by their standards…” Whatever this change was, she didn’t like it. With a soft sigh, she checked the area over once more before moving on, continuing onwards.</p><p>After a while, a strange sight interrupted her thoughts, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. It was hard to make out what was going on, but Hornet could see something moving through the bushes. She looked over it as best she could from her current vantage point, only able to see part of a Duranda’s shell, “What is a Duranda doing in this part of Greenpath? Is it hurt? That would explain why it’s on the ground…” She pulled out her nail, holding it firmly as she quietly moved closer to get a better view.</p><p>When she did, she was surprised to see that the Duranda was… rutting against a bush, grunting and panting as it rubbed its cock against the foliage. Even from where she stood Hornet could see the orange glow coming from the appendage that was longer than her arm and twice as thick too.</p><p>Hornet blushed at the sight, “What in Wyrm’s name…?” The Duranda continued thrusting against the bush, completely distracted from anything else around it as it moaned loudly, leaking precum into the bush. Hornet was so distracted by the unusual sight that she didn’t notice the Winged Sentry that was flying low to the ground behind her. Upon seeing her, the Sentry walked up behind Hornet and grabbed her before she had a chance to react, attempting to disarm her in the process.</p><p>Flinching in surprise, Hornet started struggling as hard as she could to get out of its hold, only to find that the Winged Sentry was much stronger than it should’ve been, “Let go of me!” She attempted to swing her nail at it, but theSentry tightened its hold on her arms, forcing Hornet to drop it on the ground. The spider quickly moved her leg out of the way as it nearly hit her, instead landing next to her.</p><p>The next thing she felt was her feet start to leave the ground as the Sentry started flapping its wings to bring Hornet up, still constricting her arms, “Breed…”</p><p>“H-Hey! I said put me down!” Hornet continued her struggling, even as she was lifted up higher and her arms were forced behind her back with one hand. She almost didn’t notice that an Aluba had flown close to them, and was now hovering in front of her, studying her body.</p><p>Even if it was a mindless beast, the thought of it staring at her pissed Hornet off, “Shoo, I don’t need you trying to get involved with this too!” She tried to kick at it, but the Aluba just scooted backwards out of her reach, still watching as the Sentry ripped Hornet’s cloak off with ease, dropping it as her body was now exposed.</p><p>For a moment, her blood ran cold as her eyes widened, “Wh-What do you think you’re doing!?” Hornet’s struggle became a bit more desperate, glancing at the ground and seeing that it wasn’t too far. She’d be alright if she fell from here, at worst just a bit winded.</p><p>In response, the Sentry flew up higher, “Stop…” The Aluba followed along, still in front of Hornet and watching the two of them.</p><p>Hornet looked down, now unsure if they were over the acid now, but continued her struggling,<i> “It won’t be easy, but I can use my silk to catch myself on one of the ledges!”</i> Hornet convinced herself in her head. The Aluba landed on her, crawling up to Hornet’s chest and started nuzzling into the soft flesh of her breasts, much to the spider’s displeasure.</p><p>As she tried to form a plan, figure out some way of getting free, a jolt of pleasure suddenly ran through her. It took a moment to figure out what had happened, but a quick glance behind her showed that the Sentry had a hold of her spinneret, that small bulb at the base of her back that allowed her to make silk, but was sensitive to pressure, “L-Let go of that, t-that’s not a t-toy!”</p><p>“Give…” The Sentry squeezed the spinneret, not only causing Hornet to groan in unintentional pleasure, but for a small strand of silk to come out, just an inch or so of it.</p><p>“I said, that’s not a toy!” Hornet tried swinging her leg back at theSentry to hurt it and make it let go of her, but to no avail.</p><p>The Sentry squeezed Hornet’s spinneret again, toying with it now as it looked to the Aluba, “Move…” As if a trained pet, it crawled down to Hornet’s legs, hugging them tightly to keep her from moving again. The spider bit back another groan as more silk was forced out, squirming as she tried to resist the unusual yet pleasant feeling that being ‘milked’ was causing in her. Once it had enough silk, the Sentry quickly snapped it off from the rest of her and bound her arms together behind her back, then moved to hold her by her sides. “Breed…”</p><p>As the Sentry tied her up, the Aluba started rubbing its tail against her thighs, caressing Hornet with it while further restraining her legs. She shuddered softly, “S-Stop that…!” A moan was forced out of the princess as the Sentry squeezed her spinneret again, planning to tie up her legs, while the Aluba’s tail moved to ghost around Hornet’s slit, “N-No…~” More silk came out as Hornet tried and failed to pull away from the teasing of her assailants.</p><p>While this was happening, the Duranda that Hornet had seen earlier heard the distant commotion above it. Looking up, the sight of an uninfected bug drove its instincts to breed even more, and it flew upwards to join the group, moving behind the Sentry and waiting for the others to move out of its way.</p><p>The Sentry cut the silk off of Hornet’s spinneret as soon as there was enough, but before it could think of how to tie up Hornet’s legs, the Duranda bumped into the Sentry to get its attention. The Sentry looked back briefly at the Duranda before signalling to the Aluba to move. As the Aluba crawled up to Hornet’s chest, hugging onto her breasts, the Sentry held Hornet’s legs up. It tied the silk around her knees and slung it over her shoulders so that her legs were spread apart, leaving Hornet unable to cover herself before moving in front of Hornet, holding her tightly. The Aluba reached its tail down, rubbing against Hornet’s clit as the Duranda flew in closer, pressing against Hornet from behind.</p><p>“W-What…~?!” The princess’s eyes widened as she felt the flying beast pressing against her and looked back at it to see just what was happening as the Duranda wrapped its appendages around her, rubbing against her. The Aluba moved up, now on her face as the Sentry reached down and started teasing her slit. Hornet shuddered as she tried to pull herself free, but her own silk was too strong for her to escape from in her current position, “Don’t touch me there!”</p><p>Annoyed by her struggling, the Sentry grabbed her sides instead, guiding her body so that it lined up with the Duranda’s cock. The large beast pressed the tip of its cock against her slit, teasing Hornet, but all she felt was dread. Its cock felt bigger than it had looked, and it had looked big to begin with. If that went inside her…!</p><p>“S-Stop, that’s not going to fit! Y-You’ll tear me in two!” Hornet cried out in desperation even as the Aluba started grinding against her face, its dick emerging from the pleasure. That’s all the three infected bugs were concerned with, having no regard for Hornet’s protests. Even as she tried to struggle, the Sentry forced Hornet to press against the Duranda, the tip penetrating her. That much alone was stretching Hornet more than what felt comfortable, but before she could process that thought the Duranda let out a growl as it held her closer, pushing deep inside of the princess.</p><p>Hornet cried out in pleasure and shock at the sudden penetration. When she glanced down, she could clearly see the bulge that the Duranda’s large member was forming in her, and yet, it somehow didn’t hurt? She felt stuffed for sure, and stretched, but there wasn’t any pain, how was that possible?</p><p>As Hornet tried to understand what was going on, the Duranda began to thrust up into her, moaning happily. The Sentry tilted Hornet’s body so that the Duranda could pound her easier while running its hands over her body, caressing and fondling every inch of her while the Aluba pressed its dick against her lips, tail wrapped around her neck. Hornet tried to keep her lips closed as tight as possible biting back moans even as she was violated, the Aluba continuing to rub against her lips, leaking orange precum onto them instantly.</p><p>The Sentry tugged Hornet down by her hips, forcing more of the Duranda inside of her, “More… Must… Breed…” The Duranda, in turn, growled and started thrusting deeper, cock already hitting her sweet spot hard and fast. Hornet opened her mouth to cry out in pleasure, the Aluba slipping its cock in and thrusting immediately, holding tightly onto Hornet’s head.</p><p>The Duranda let out a happy gurgle as it kept thrusting into Hornet, pounding her harder and pushing her body to its limits. Seeing that the beast no longer needed any help, the Sentry started playing with her breasts instead, its cock emerging and dripping in arousal, ready to go at any moment. It was orange, like the Duranda and Aluba’s cock, and leaking Infection from the tip.</p><p>Hornet could hardly breathe from the Aluba fucking her mouth and feeling like her organs were being pushed around by the Duranda’s cock. Tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably, moans coming out around the Aluba’s cock from the confusing mess of discomfort and pleasure.</p><p>“Cum… Fill… Light…” The Sentry leaned in and started sucking on her breasts, teasing and groping her chest to its delight.</p><p>Hornet’s mind was getting scrambled as the Duranda abused her sweet spot, her stomach bulging out each time it thrust into her. Its large size made it impossible to miss her sweet spot, which was getting abused by this treatment. The Aluba held onto Hornet’s head tighter and shoved its dick in with a shudder, forcefully filling her throat with bug dick.</p><p>“Mmmmmm~!!” Despite her conflicting emotions and mental state, Hornet climaxed, hard, her moans echoing around the Aluba’s cock as slick gushed out of her. This sent the two beasts fucking her over the edge, the Aluba increasing its speed before cumming down her throat as the Duranda flooded her insides with infected cum as it continued to thrust. By the time it was done, Hornet’s stomach had swollen up to the point that she looked heavily pregnant.</p><p>The Sentry watched the scene unfold lustfully as it continued playing with her breasts, admiring the perverted sight as it let out a chuckle, moving its hands to her sides, “More…?”</p><p>Hornet coughed out the cum that was in her mouth as the Aluba pulled out, the sticky substance dripping down her chin just from the sheer volume of it, “N-No, s-s-stop… I-I can't t-take any more…” the exhausted princess of Hallownest tried weakly to struggle, instead shivering at the feeling of the Duranda’s cock still hard inside of her, the creature not having moved an inch to pull out. However, feeling Hornet move around it the Duranda pulled out, cum gushing out of her like crazy, and positioned itself at her ass instead, pressing the tip against her hole.</p><p>The Sentry tapped the Aluba, which pulled out and moved away from her mouth, latching onto her stomach instead before pushing its tail into her slit with ease. The Sentry cupped her cheeks, “Fill… Breed… You…” The Sentry kissed Hornet deeply, shoving its tongue into her mouth. Hornet groaned tiredly, but was too weak to fight anymore as the Duranda held her steady as it pushed into her ass with a groan of its own. Hornet gagged at the taste of the Sentry’s infection filled saliva as it dripped down into her mouth, while the Aluba and Duranda kept having their way with her body.</p><p>The sensation of the Aluba lightly clawing at her inner walls with its tail, stimulating her, and the Duranda slowly thrusting up into Hornet, going deeper as her body adjusts, caused her to groan as more tears ran down her face. Her overstimulated slit tightened around the Aluba’s tail as her body bulged again from the Duranda’s massive cock. The Sentry pulled away from the kiss, looking at Hornet’s state before going back to her breasts again.</p><p>“Aahhh~!” Hornet bit down on her lip hard and shut her eyes tightly. To her horror, she could feel another orgasm building up inside of her. She was so sensitive, and the trio of infected beasts weren’t giving her any rest as she tried to fight the feeling off. The Duranda kept rutting into her ass hard and deep, clawing at her sides and leaving faint scratches along her shell as the Sentry firmly squeezed her breasts, looking content with how Hornet was reacting.</p><p>The Aluba wiggled its tail deeper, reaching Hornet’s sweet spot and causing her to moan, “O-Oh, Wyrm…~!!” Her hips bucked from the sensation, and from her trying not to cum again even as she was getting <i>so close</i> she could feel it…!</p><p>“Cum… You. Must. Breed…” The Sentry kissed Hornet deeply again, shoving its tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she reached her breaking point, crying out in pleasure as she came for the second time. The Duranda pushed in fully, flooding her ass with cum like it had filled her slit as it growled loudly, “That’s it…~ Give in to the Light~” The Sentry grinned, cupping Hornet’s cheeks and forcing her to look at it, “She is here for you~” Hornet tried to speak, to say anything, but another orgasm washed over her as the Aluba kept stimulating her slit as the Duranda pushed in as deep as it could.</p><p>
  <i>“Oh, little weaver~ You poor thing, you’ve been through so much, and for what? A kingdom that’s given you nothing in return? Give in, embrace the light~”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hornet looked around at her surroundings, nothing but white light and dream essence floating around, “Who are you, get out of my head!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The Radiance showed herself to Hornet, looking down at her, “My poor, confused child~ You’ve lost so much for this kingdom, Your freedom, your innocence, even your own mother.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“H-How do you know about her?!” Hornet instinctively reached for her nail, only to find that it wasn’t there. She glanced at her back to confirm this information, before looking back at the goddess.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I know many things. No one could blame you for wanting a break, you’ve more than earned it~ Just give in, let your mind drift away~” The Radiance chuckled softly, smiling warmly.</i>
</p><p>The Sentry pulled the Aluba’s tail out of Hornet, moving it away and taking its place, pressing its dick against Hornet’s slit, “Breed~” In response, the Aluba moved up to her chest, wrapping its tail around Hornet’s neck as an anchor point. The Duranda was heavily panting, but continued to thrust into her, pounding into Hornet with a singular purpose: to sate its own pleasure.</p><p>
  <i>“A-Ah…~! Th-This is…~!” Hornet could feel the sensations that were overwhelming her body, panting and moaning weakly, “Please, I don’t want to lose my mind, H-Herrah-!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Is proud of you for being so strong, but even she agrees that you’ve been pushed too hard for far too long~”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Some small, desperate, and exhausted part of Hornet’s mind snapped when she heard that. She couldn’t even be sure that it was true, but the promise of rest, of no longer being alone, it was so tantalizing…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“M-Mother… S-She… She said it was okay…?” Hornet looked up at the Radiance, broken from years of loneliness and the overwhelming sensation of pleasure that was drowning out all her other senses.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“She did~ Take a rest, little weaver, embrace the light~”</i>
</p><p>The Duranda growled lowly, shuddering as it slammed into Hornet repeatedly and without mercy. The Sentry penetrated her easily, quickly building up to a quick and steady pace, “BREED…” While the Aluba tightened its tail around her neck, lightly choking Hornet.</p><p>Hornet choked, but kept cumming and moaning, unable to control herself now as what little willpower she had left was completely obliterated.</p><p>
  <i>“Then, in that case…” It wasn’t a hard decision, as Hornet weakly smiled up at the Radiance, “Take me away from here, I want to rest…~”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Gladly~” And with that, the Radiance wiped Hornet’s mind clean of any thoughts, letting her fall into the pleasure. Hornet registered the thought that she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her, and then, nothing but pleasure.</i>
</p><p>Hornet moaned and started rocking her hips against the Duranda and Sentry as much as her bindings would allow her to, now welcoming the coming orgasm that was almost upon her. The Duranda and Sentry pushed fully inside of Hornet as they climaxed, filling her to the point that she looked pregnant, even with the cum being pushed out of her from the sheer amount of it. The Aluba, rubbing its dick between her breasts, came onto Hornet’s chest as it tightened its hold further on her neck.</p><p>However, the former princess just cried out in pleasure as her eyes filled with an orange glow as she came, “Breed…~ Me…~!” She begged, a blissful smile plastered on her face. In response, the Duranda didn’t stop or slow its pace, pounding and filling her as much as it could, while the Sentry pulled out and let go of Hornet, flying up so that its dick was in front of her face. Hornet opened her mouth, moaning as the Sentry spurted onto her face, swallowing down whatever landed in her mouth happily.</p><p>Even as the sex continued, something more was happening inside of Hornet, pushed along by the Infection as part of a much larger plan...</p><p>---<br/>
Many hours later, two bugs were walking through Greenpath, tracking down the winged sentry they had seen flying towards the area, “I swear, I found a Winged Sentry. It went by here, but where…?” Darner looked around, spotting something red, “Hey, found something near the bushes!”</p><p>Argy walked over, “What is it?” He stopped next to Darner, picking up the item in question, “A cloak? What’s it doing here?”</p><p>Darner’s eyes widened at the sight of it, “Oh no… It’s Hornet’s!” He started looking around frantically, “Where is she?! Has she been taken by the Sentry?!”</p><p>“Darner, calm down! I’m sure she’s alright, Hornet has always been a fighter. She can handle an infected Sentry no problem.”</p><p>“No. You’ve seen these bugs act strange lately… W-What if she got caught?! What if she died?! What if-?!”</p><p>“<i>Darner</i>! There's nothing we can do, do you understand? Whatever this new wave of infection is, it causes the infected to become much stronger. We need to get out of here before we encounter too many of them. We'll leave her cloak here in case she's nearby, okay?” Argy tried to reassure his companion.</p><p>“I… But I need to…” Darner sighed, nodding reluctantly, “Fine. Just, take the lead… I’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>“Alright, but don’t take too long.” Argy put the cloak back down on the bush, being careful of anything sharp, before continuing to walk. Darner watched him leave, before picking up Hornet’s cloak and looking around again.</p><p>“Wherever you are… I hope you are in a better spot than me and Argy are in…” Darner clenched her cloak in his fists, before putting it back down and leaving to follow Argy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Uninfected Ending (Canon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mantis Tribe, though uninfected like other places in Hallownest, had a problem of their own: missing mantisies. The Sisters of Battle decided to send another party, and include the youngest of the three in search for the others. She and the group will soon find who is behind these abductions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Mantis Tribe, being the only place that the Infection was unable to touch, are unaware of the new wave of Infection. However, they are aware of the mantises that have gone missing. It started with a scout party that was sent out into the Fungal Wastes to look around, but never returned. A search party was sent out for them, but similarly disappeared. The Mantis Lords debated on what they should do next, eventually deciding to send out another search party, but have one of them go along for some added protection. Maist, the youngest of the three, volunteered to go, and once they were supplied, the search party went out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist, along with two other mantis warriors, entered the Fungal Wastes in search of the missing mantises. Both of the mantises stayed close to Maist’s side, keeping close watch on their surroundings, “My lord, rumors say this is the exact spot where our brothers and sisters disappear. And we yet to fully know the reason…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay close for now, we don’t know what the danger is…” The Mantis Lord looked around, holding her spear at the ready. She wasn’t used to battling without her sisters, but was more than capable of holding her own, should the need arise. Even so, there was something in the air that set her on full alert, and it's not just the spores…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mantis nodded, “Agreed, my Lord. Let's be careful.” The three continued through the wastes cautiously, all quietly hoping to find the missing members of their tribe quickly so they could go home. They started to warily explore the area, never going too far from one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the two mantises stopped, seeing something in the distance and let out a harsh whisper to get the attention of the others, “What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you see?” Maist stopped and looked around, whispering back as she tried to spot the danger. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know, but it may be something or someone fast. I didn’t quite catch it, my Lord.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The other mantis walked over to the first, “Do you think those things are who took our sisters? No, were you sure you actually saw something to begin with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw something move, I swear!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maist raised a hand to get them to hush, “Stay alert, keep focused.” She went back to searching, the two following behind her after a moment. The three continued on for a little while longer before Maist spotted a ledge, “I’ll get a higher vantage point to see if there’s anything around us that’s obvious.” She crouched down, before jumping up to the ledge. Once she was safely up there, the Mantis leader looked down to where the two mantises that had been with her should have, only to find them gone. The only thing left was a set of trails on the ground where they had been, leading Maist to assume the worst. Her eyes widened as she jumped back down and started looking around for them frantically, “No, where did they go…?!” She tried to call out for them, but there was no response. However, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move… Something, or someone, was watching her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mantis leader turned towards it, holding her weapon at the ready, “Who’s there, show yourself!” The thing watching her hid away, knowing that it had her attention now. Maist glared, “I know you’re there, come out and fight me with dignity instead of hiding!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint noise came from the bushes, prompting Maist to cautiously walk towards them. Without her noticing, however, two husks were looking down at her from the ledge, waiting for the right moment to strike. As soon as she was close to the bush, the two leaping husks jumped down, landing right behind her and attempted to take her by surprise. Fortunately, Maist turned around quickly and sliced the two in half. The husk that had been hiding in the bushes, watching Maist, called out, letting her know that it was there, and alerting the other husks in the area of where Maist was. She tried to cut it down as well, but the husk started leaping away, fleeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist watched as it fled, trying to make sense of what just happened, “Leaping husks aren’t common to this area, why are they here…?” She followed after the husk before it got out of sight, hoping for an answer to her question, or maybe even an answer to where the missing mantises were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chase went on through Greenpath until they ended up in a very open, almost arena-like, area, where the leaping husk turned around to reveal its infected state. Its' cock fully out and erect, leaking orange pre as it throbbed, “TRAPPED…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mantis lord took a step back in surprise when she noticed the husk’s arousal, blushing a bit from the unexpected sight, “What in the-?!” Maist stopped herself, shaking her head to try and calm down, “N-No matter, I’ll just end you either way…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist lunged forward with the intent to kill the husk, only to be surprised yet again when it managed to dodge her, “What? How did that thing dodge my attack?” She tried again, only to have the same result. When the leaping husk tried to grab her, Maist easily pushed it off, though she fumbled with her nail for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she looked up again, Maist realized that she was surrounded by husks, all of which were in the same state as the leaping husk, which pointed to the Mantis leader, “HER…” The husks nodded in unison, silently staring at Maist, confused about what was happening, but still on guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was still for a moment, and then as if given some unseen cue chaos broke out. The husks all rushed at Maist at once. Some got slashed, injured, or amputated by her nail, but their sheer numbers and closeness to Maist prevented her from taking any of them down. Eventually, the husks managed to knock her nail out of her hands, restraining her limbs and knocking her out cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist groaned as she slowly started to wake up some time later, her head throbbing slightly from the blow that had rendered her unconscious, “What… What happened?” She tried to move her arms, only to realize that they had been bound tightly behind her back. With that realization, she started looking for something sharp to cut the ropes with, but her nail was gone and there wasn’t anything of use in the small cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mantis lord started struggling against her binds as two leaping husks approached Maist’s cell, “HE… WAITS…” One of the husks looked over at some of the others, who started walking over as it opened the cell door. Maist tried to stand up, only to find that her legs had been tied up similarly to her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared up at them defiantly, though her vision was still somewhat blurry from the hit to her head, “What are you planning on doing? My sisters will come looking for me, and when they find you, you’ll wish I had killed you instead of them!” The husks ignored her, grabbing Maist and dragging the larger mantis behind them as she continued to struggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Maist’s vision cleared up, she started to see more of her surroundings, and specifically the cells holding all of the missing mantises, including the two that had been with her. Some were tied up, like she was, while others were being gangbanged by husks. And judging from how worn out and cum-coated many of the mantises were, the husks couldn’t get enough. One poor mantis had two husks forcing their dicks into his mouth at once. More than a handful of mantises were barely even responding to what the husks were doing, just passively letting it happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist’s eyes widened at the sight, “The missing mantises…!” She redoubled her efforts to escape her bonds, “Let go of me! I will not let you hold my brothers and sisters captive another moment!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leaping husk leading the pack ignored her, as did the others, until they reached a large chamber, where it ordered the others to drop her, which they did. Maist looked up at her new surroundings, but stopped when she saw him: The Traitor Lord…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sitting on a throne that was obviously meant to emulate the one he had before leaving the tribe, and was staring at her with orange eyes, “Hello… sister…” He motioned for the husks to move out of the way, the otherwise mindless beings following his wordless order, as the Traitor Lord stood up and made his way over to Maist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist looked up at her brother in anger, “You…! You're the one responsible for kidnapping the mantises that have gone missing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You miss them…" The larger mantis replied, "Why not me…?” He knelt down, tilting Maist’s head to look up at him, but she pulled her head away, glaring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you left our tribe and willingly let the Infection take a hold of you! As far as I’m concerned, you might as well have died after that.” A small part of her still hurt from that thought. After all, Maist had been practically glued to her big brother’s side when they were children, and despite his betrayal, she still thought fondly of those times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still here… More powerful… Join us… And. Be. Free…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Free? Like the mantises you’ve captured, are they “free” too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Soon, they will be… You will too…” He held her sides, admiring Maist’s body as his claws held her firmly, “You’ll do good, for now…” The Traitor Lord dropped her before quickly pinning her to the ground, “Want me to start…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist continued to glare up at the Traitor Lord, “Start what…?” She had an idea of where this might be going, based on what she’d seen when being dragged here, but he wouldn’t do that to her, right? To his own sister? Either way, the Mantis Lord started struggling against the Traitor Lord, though the ropes still held her firmly in place, making escape near impossible in her current position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This…” The Traitor Lord slowly moved down, cutting the rope around her legs and groping at Maist’s crotch as the husks moved in closer.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“W-What do you think you’re trying to do now?!” Maist could feel her face burning slightly as she blushed in embarrassment at the situation, but was powerless to stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I know you’ll love this… The tribe hasn’t felt this in so long… Until now…” Another silent command was given to the husks, who held Maist steady as the Traitor Lord continued his exploration of her lower body, fondling Maist as he searched for her slit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shudder ran through Maist’s body, “St-Stop this right now!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just let me be…” Without much warning, he pushed the tip of his claw inside of her, feeling around the tight passage, “Wet already…?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maist’s face turned another shade redder, “N-No, I’d never be in this kind of situation…!” She squirmed as his claw pushed into her, parting her folds as it reacted to the entry.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Accept this and you’ll be… fine~” The Traitor Lord started thrusting his claw, wiggling it and pushing it in a little deeper each time, until about half of the first part of his claw was inside of her. Maist gasped, quickly biting her lip to hold back a moan as the Traitor Lord’s full attention was on her squirming state, watching as she helplessly struggled against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the husks walked over to Maist’s head, and she could see it caressing its own crotch. Seconds later, its erection slid out from its hiding place, the same shade of orange as its eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It throbbed at the sight of her, a shudder of repulsion going through Maist, "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to put that in my mouth and you will lose it!" She threatened the husk.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It ignored her warning, partially, as the husk started jerking itself off, moaning, “BREED…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet…" The brother verbally commanded the husk, "I want to savor this..." Maist's attention suddenly shifted to the Traitor Lord, feeling his claw pull out before moving his head down to her crotch, his tongue sliding over her slit. He grinned as a moan escaped from Maist before she could bite down on her lip to hold back more, “I knew it… You are liking this~” The Traitor Lord held her thighs steady, his tongue circling around her slit, enjoying the taste of his sister while the husk continued to jerk off, pre dripping down onto Maist’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few gasps and small moans leaked out, despite her best attempts to keep quiet, “N-No…~!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not giving in, hm…? Alright~” He pushed his tongue into Maist, letting out a pleasured groan as he ate her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DON’T… RESIST…” The husk gripped her chin, forcing Maist’s head towards and making her watch as it started to approach climax, though she shut her eyes tightly to keep any fluids out of them. After a few more strokes, it cried out in pleasure as cum landed on Maist’s face, dick throbbing in response. All the while the Traitor Lord continued eating Maist out, licking her walls and mapping out her most sensitive spots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to control herself anymore, Maist arched her back as she moaned, hardly able to resist the feeling anymore, "S-Stop…~! Mmmm~! I-I don't…~! Ahh~!" The husk swapped places with another, who started stroking themselves off as they watched Maist’s reactions. She gasped as the Traitor Lord started swirling his tongue around, hitting every point of pleasure inside of her and making her legs shake even as she tried to resist, “N-No, I-I’m…~!” The Mantis Lord moaned loudly, almost at her limit. The Traitor Lord could tell and pressed his lips against her, pushing his tongue in as deep as possible. It only took a few seconds of that treatment before Maist was crying out in pleasure, cumming into her brother’s mouth, who happily gulped it all down, licking up any bit of fluid he could reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The husk groaned at the sight, pre dripping down onto Maist’s face once more as the Traitor Lord pulled his tongue out of her, panting and licking his lips, “Delightful…~” He grinned as the husk came, making a mess of Maist’s face as she trembled from the sensitivity. She tried to wipe off some of the cum on her face, but with her arms tied behind her back there wasn’t much she could do, “How do you… feel now…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The husk reached down, clearing off the cum on and around her eyes, but left the rest where it was, “BREED…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist opened her eyes slightly, looking down at the Traitor Lord, “You’re… despicable…” Her emotions swirled, mixing together until she wasn’t sure what she was feeling, though embarrassment and mortification were the clearest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The larger mantis sat up, “And your body is perfect… Way better than I thought…” He pressed his dick against her slit, letting her feel the weight of his member against her. She looked down, eyes widening at the sight. It was long and thick, significantly bigger than the husks, though they both shared the same orange tint. Maist feared that it would break her if he even tried to put the tip in, “Ready for another one…~?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She looked up at him pleadingly, “W-Wait, please d-don’t…! Brother…!” Maist choked back a sob, feeling more afraid than she had in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Traitor Lord adjusted his hold on her legs, “Should’ve joined me before… Too late for your… begging…” He pressed the tip against her, penetrating with a loud moan, “Oh… So good…~” Barely gave Maist a chance to adjust, he slowly started thrusting, ignoring her initial cry of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears were running down Maist’s cheeks as she struggled to adjust. It felt like she could hardly breathe, and with the husk pressing its cock against her cheek, she was almost scared to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry… I'll go soft on you…" His tone shifted to something Maist could fondly remember, further swirling her emotions, "Once those eyes filled with the Light…" The Traitor Lord thrust in deeper, hitting her sweet spot hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden action caused Maist to moan loudly, her body instinctively tightening around her brother’s member. The husk took the opportunity and inserted their dick into her mouth. Maist shuddered at the sickly sweet taste of its pre cum, making her gag in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good…” The Traitor Lord grabbed Maist’s hips and started pounding away, hitting and abusing her sweet spot. Likewise, the husk started to pick up the pace, shoving its cock down her throat as she moaned and gagged. Maist tried to bite down, but it was too far down for her to shut her mouth, and the Traitor Lord had too strong of a hold for her to fight him off. The Mantis Lord moaned around the husk’s cock, unable to hold it back under her brother’s assault, “That’s it… Just indulge the feeling…~” The Traitor Lord rutted into her, savouring every inch of Maist’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was occupied with Maist’s body, the husk suddenly came and filled Maist’s throat. Her eyes widened at the suddenness, gagging as she was forced to swallow it or drown from the sheer amount. The husk, either not noticing or not caring about her condition stayed in her mouth, panting as its dick twitched inside of her mouth. Moments later, the Traitor Lord pulled her down completely, moaning loudly as he came deep inside of Maist, who was left a panting, trembling mess as she tried to deal with all the sensations. Her brother slowed his pace, not letting a single drop go to waste. He wanted her to be his, in both body and soul. Despite his infection, with his senses all but lost to him, the Traitor Lord felt oddly pleased at having Maist under him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it that hard… to give in…?” The Traitor Lord motioned for the husk to pull out of Maist’s mouth, which it soon did and allowed her to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist gasped for air, coughing heavily and panting. She looked up at the Traitor Lord weakly, “I-I… will not… g-give in…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at Maist in slight annoyance. Her brother had forgotten how resilient she could be when the situation called for it, “Stubborn… Always the annoying one… No matter… you'll be of use for the husks. LIGHT…” The idle husks moved in closer and started jerking themselves off, pointing at Maist’s face as the Traitor Lord started thrusting again, “Accept it and I shall free you…~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Never…~!” Maist weakly tried to move away from the husks, but had no strength left in her to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll break soon…” The Traitor Lord immediately started pounding into her hard and fast, continuing to abuse Maist’s sweet spot. The Mantis Lord arched her back as she was dominated by the Traitor Lord, who grabbed her hips tightly, pounding into her without any mercy. One of the husks forced their cock deep down into Maist’s throat, thrusting without any hesitation or holding back, and Maist was unable to hold back her moans due to her deteriorating resistance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear sister… Accept and join me… now…~” After a few more thrusts, he pulled out, cumming all over her body with a loud moan. The husks jerking off shot their loads off onto her chest. The husk fucking Maist’s throat bobbed Maist’s head up and down, precum leaking down her throat. Moments later, it let out a loud moan as it came down her throat. All Maist could do was helplessly moan as the last of her resistance started to fail her, and a strange, yet motherly voice started to fill her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You held out for quite a long time, my dear~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What…? Where am I?” Maist looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. She was now in a white void, with strange sigils all around her, “What’s going on, w-wasn’t I just-?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t fear, I mean you no harm~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The husks tried to move in closer, to take over Maist thinking that the Traitor Lord was done with her, but they were wrong, “No… She is mine now…” He shoved the husks away before lifting up Maist’s exhausted body, standing up and leaning her against him before pushing back in and pounding into her again, moaning, “LIGHT…” Maist moaned weakly, limp in his arms from exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want to be free, don’t you~? To get away from the stress of running your tribe~? I know you do~” She looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice that seemed to fill every inch of space around her, but Maist was alone. Even so, given what had happened, and the scenery around her, Maist had an idea of who she was speaking to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I take great pride in my duty as Mantis Lord, and nothing you say can sway me, foul creature. Your battle is with Hallownest, not with us.” She glared ahead of her, knowing that the Radiance could see her all around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Accept the LIGHT already…” The Traitor Lord gripped her hips tightly, rutting into Maist as roughly as he could to try and break down her resistance further. Maist’s body responded on its own, her hips bucking with the Traitor Lord’s thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Radiance showed herself, letting Maist see her form for the first time. For a moment, Maist was in awe at seeing a Higher Being, until she started speaking again, “While you do take pride in what you do, there is one thing that you want still~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maist’s expression turned from awe to cautious as she continued looking up at the Radiance, “And what, do you think, that is?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Radiance just smiled more, “Your brother~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ever since he left, you’ve missed him every single day~” To prove her point, the goddess connected Maist and her brother’s minds, letting him see Maist’s memories, and how much she had truly missed him. Memories of the Traitor Lord playing with Maist when they were kids; Him looking after her and trying to make her feel better when she felt sad, even one time when Maist had crawled into his bed because she had had a bad dream. All these precious memories, while it was nice to see them again, in a way made Maist feel even more violated than she already was because she couldn’t block them out. As for the Traitor Lord, seeing these memories, and how precious they were to Maist, stirred long dormant emotions inside of him, emotions that the infection had numbed up until then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Traitor Lord cut Maist’s arms free, “Hold on to me now…” He tugged her down onto his dick, moaning as he throbbed inside of her. Maist could only cling to him, moaning loudly as her body gave in under the pressure of everything around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maist opened her mouth to protest, but couldn’t find the words. She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her fists, “I-I… I-I have missed him, but he’s the one who left us-”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“And this is your chance to be with him again. To be with your big brother once more, wouldn’t you like that~?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Mantis Lord frowned, "I… I-I would, b-but~” She shuddered, a warmth that she hadn’t noticed until now spreading all over her, “Aaahh~ M-My body f-feels so…~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your body is accepting the truth, let your mind follow, my dear~” The Radiance cooed, attempting to coax Maist into surrendering.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“LIGHT~!!” The Traitor Lord clawed at Maist’s hips as he held her tighter, mercilessly pounding her as if his life depended on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maist trembled from the spreading pleasure, hardly able to keep it together anymore, “N-No…~! I c-can’t…~! B-But, s-so good…~” Moans leaked out as she tried to keep the last shreds of her mind in one piece.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to Her…” He tugged her down hard, causing Maist to take him in completely, “Listen to Her and you’ll be free-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A loud noise interrupted him mid-sentence, and he turned to look at where it came from. The Traitor Lord couldn’t see anything right away, but commanded the husks to go and investigate it. All the while, he held Maist close, bucking his hips into hers, “My dear sister… Are you with me…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maist was panting heavily, quietly grateful for whatever had caused the distraction, as it had given her just barely enough time to clear her head. She looked up at her brother, eyes still clear, and punched him in the face as hard as she could, trying to escape, “Ack!” The Traitor Lord dropped her in response, causing Maist to fall to the ground with a hard thud as he stepped back, “How…?” She didn’t respond as she barely had any strength left, just barely able to stay conscious as a familiar figure came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maist!” It was one of her older sisters, Caitly, slicing a husk in half as it charged at her. Seconds after, her other sister, Daica, jumped down from above, attacking the Traitor Lord and knocking him back as she landed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled, but stayed balanced, looking at Daica with fury before charging forward to try and reclaim Maist as his own, “LIGHT…!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The oldest of the Sisters of Battle charged forward, blocking his attack. She looked back at her sisters, “Daica, get Maist out of here, I’ll hold him off!”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“On it!” Caitly grabbed Maist, carefully picking her up as she raced towards the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You are making a mistake… the tribe must be free!” The Traitor Lord pushed Daica out of the way, chasing after them, but Caitly threw her spear at him, hitting him in the back. He winced as the weapon stuck in him, orange blood dripping out of the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have any honor left in you, you’ll fight me!” Daica stood proud and firm, determined not to let him get to her sisters. If she had to sacrifice herself to ensure Caitly and Maist’s safety, then so be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The infected mantis stopped, turning to face his challenger, lust-filled eyes glaring at his sister, “You…” He grabbed the spear, harshly pulling it out of his back, “Are a fool to challenge me…” He tossed the weapon back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mantis Lord caught it, a small part of her glad to see that there was still some honor left in the traitor, but knowing that the battle had yet to begin, “We shall see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As this was happening, Caitly was racing through the path where the cells were, carrying Maist closely. Once she felt that they were somewhat safe, she stopped for a moment, “Maist, are you alright?” She looked over her sister’s body, trying not to cringe at the smell of semen and just barely containing her rage at what was done to her. By their own brother no less…!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright, I-I’m just tired…” Maist rested her head on her sister’s shoulder, consciousness fading by the minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A husk started to approach them, but one of the mantises that had come with Daica and Caitly cut them down before turning his attention to the two, more of their tribe standing behind him, “My lords, we've freed our brothers and sisters. Should we fall back to our tribe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure they get back safely and get treated.” Caitly called one of the larger mantises over, handing Maist to them, “I’m going back for Daica.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maist weakly tried to get out of the mantis’ arms, “I-I’m going with you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re too weak right now, you’re going back to the tribe.” Caitly looked at the mantis carrying her sister, “Make sure she rests.” The mantis nodded, before gesturing to the others to retreat, fleeing the husks in two groups. One group carried the prisoners who were too weak to move, while the other followed behind and dealt with any husks that got too close.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Caitly!” Maist attempted to reach out to her sister. The last thing she saw was Caitly going back to help Daica, before exhaustion finally caught up with her and she passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Infected ending (Not Canon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Infected version of chapter 4, in which Maist gives in to the infection</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Mantis Tribe, being the only place that the Infection was unable to touch, are unaware of the new wave of Infection. However, they are aware of the mantises that have gone missing. It started with a scout party that was sent out into the Fungal Wastes to look around, but never returned. A search party was sent out for them, but similarly disappeared. The Mantis Lords debated on what they should do next, eventually deciding to send out another search party, but have one of them go along for some added protection. Maist, the youngest of the three, volunteered to go, and once they were supplied, the search party went out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist, along with two other mantis warriors, entered the Fungal Wastes in search of the missing mantises. Both of the mantises stayed close to Maist’s side, keeping close watch on their surroundings, “My lord, rumors say this is the exact spot where our brothers and sisters disappear. And we yet to fully know the reason…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay close for now, we don’t know what the danger is…” The Mantis Lord looked around, holding her spear at the ready. She wasn’t used to battling without her sisters, but was more than capable of holding her own, should the need arise. Even so, there was something in the air that set her on full alert, and it's not just the spores…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mantis nodded, “Agreed, my Lord. Let's be careful.” The three continued through the wastes cautiously, all quietly hoping to find the missing members of their tribe quickly so they could go home. They started to warily explore the area, never going too far from one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the two mantises stopped, seeing something in the distance and let out a harsh whisper to get the attention of the others, “What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you see?” Maist stopped and looked around, whispering back as she tried to spot the danger. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know, but it may be something or someone fast. I didn’t quite catch it, my Lord.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The other mantis walked over to the first, “Do you think those things are who took our sisters? No, were you sure you actually saw something to begin with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw something move, I swear!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maist raised a hand to get them to hush, “Stay alert, keep focused.” She went back to searching, the two following behind her after a moment. The three continued on for a little while longer before Maist spotted a ledge, “I’ll get a higher vantage point to see if there’s anything around us that’s obvious.” She crouched down, before jumping up to the ledge. Once she was safely up there, the Mantis leader looked down to where the two mantises that had been with her should have, only to find them gone. The only thing left was a set of trails on the ground where they had been, leading Maist to assume the worst. Her eyes widened as she jumped back down and started looking around for them frantically, “No, where did they go…?!” She tried to call out for them, but there was no response. However, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move… Something, or someone, was watching her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mantis leader turned towards it, holding her weapon at the ready, “Who’s there, show yourself!” The thing watching her hid away, knowing that it had her attention now. Maist glared, “I know you’re there, come out and fight me with dignity instead of hiding!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint noise came from the bushes, prompting Maist to cautiously walk towards them. Without her noticing, however, two husks were looking down at her from the ledge, waiting for the right moment to strike. As soon as she was close to the bush, the two leaping husks jumped down, landing right behind her and attempted to take her by surprise. Fortunately, Maist turned around quickly and sliced the two in half. The husk that had been hiding in the bushes, watching Maist, called out, letting her know that it was there, and alerting the other husks in the area of where Maist was. She tried to cut it down as well, but the husk started leaping away, fleeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist watched as it fled, trying to make sense of what just happened, “Leaping husks aren’t common to this area, why are they here…?” She followed after the husk before it got out of sight, hoping for an answer to her question, or maybe even an answer to where the missing mantises were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chase went on through Greenpath until they ended up in a very open, almost arena-like, area, where the leaping husk turned around to reveal its infected state. Its' cock fully out and erect, leaking orange pre as it throbbed, “TRAPPED…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mantis lord took a step back in surprise when she noticed the husk’s arousal, blushing a bit from the unexpected sight, “What in the-?!” Maist stopped herself, shaking her head to try and calm down, “N-No matter, I’ll just end you either way…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist lunged forward with the intent to kill the husk, only to be surprised yet again when it managed to dodge her, “What? How did that thing dodge my attack?” She tried again, only to have the same result. When the leaping husk tried to grab her, Maist easily pushed it off, though she fumbled with her nail for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she looked up again, Maist realized that she was surrounded by husks, all of which were in the same state as the leaping husk, which pointed to the Mantis leader, “HER…” The husks nodded in unison, silently staring at Maist, confused about what was happening, but still on guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was still for a moment, and then as if given some unseen cue chaos broke out. The husks all rushed at Maist at once. Some got slashed, injured, or amputated by her nail, but their sheer numbers and closeness to Maist prevented her from taking any of them down. Eventually, the husks managed to knock her nail out of her hands, restraining her limbs and knocking her out cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist groaned as she slowly started to wake up some time later, her head throbbing slightly from the blow that had rendered her unconscious, “What… What happened?” She tried to move her arms, only to realize that they had been bound tightly behind her back. With that realization, she started looking for something sharp to cut the ropes with, but her nail was gone and there wasn’t anything of use in the small cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mantis lord started struggling against her binds as two leaping husks approached Maist’s cell, “HE… WAITS…” One of the husks looked over at some of the others, who started walking over as it opened the cell door. Maist tried to stand up, only to find that her legs had been tied up similarly to her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared up at them defiantly, though her vision was still somewhat blurry from the hit to her head, “What are you planning on doing? My sisters will come looking for me, and when they find you, you’ll wish I had killed you instead of them!” The husks ignored her, grabbing Maist and dragging the larger mantis behind them as she continued to struggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Maist’s vision cleared up, she started to see more of her surroundings, and specifically the cells holding all of the missing mantises, including the two that had been with her. Some were tied up, like she was, while others were being gangbanged by husks. And judging from how worn out and cum-coated many of the mantises were, the husks couldn’t get enough. One poor mantis had two husks forcing their dicks into his mouth at once. More than a handful of mantises were barely even responding to what the husks were doing, just passively letting it happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist’s eyes widened at the sight, “The missing mantises…!” She redoubled her efforts to escape her bonds, “Let go of me! I will not let you hold my brothers and sisters captive another moment!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leaping husk leading the pack ignored her, as did the others, until they reached a large chamber, where it ordered the others to drop her, which they did. Maist looked up at her new surroundings, but stopped when she saw him: The Traitor Lord…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sitting on a throne that was obviously meant to emulate the one he had before leaving the tribe, and was staring at her with orange eyes, “Hello… sister…” He motioned for the husks to move out of the way, the otherwise mindless beings following his wordless order, as the Traitor Lord stood up and made his way over to Maist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist looked up at her brother in anger, “You…! You're the one responsible for kidnapping the mantises that have gone missing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You miss them…" The larger mantis replied, "Why not me…?” He knelt down, tilting Maist’s head to look up at him, but she pulled her head away, glaring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you left our tribe and willingly let the Infection take a hold of you! As far as I’m concerned, you might as well have died after that.” A small part of her still hurt from that thought. After all, Maist had been practically glued to her big brother’s side when they were children, and despite his betrayal, she still thought fondly of those times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still here… More powerful… Join us… And. Be. Free…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Free? Like the mantises you’ve captured, are they “free” too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Soon, they will be… You will too…” He held her sides, admiring Maist’s body as his claws held her firmly, “You’ll do good, for now…” The Traitor Lord dropped her before quickly pinning her to the ground, “Want me to start…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist continued to glare up at the Traitor Lord, “Start what…?” She had an idea of where this might be going, based on what she’d seen when being dragged here, but he wouldn’t do that to her, right? To his own sister? Either way, the Mantis Lord started struggling against the Traitor Lord, though the ropes still held her firmly in place, making escape near impossible in her current position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This…” The Traitor Lord slowly moved down, cutting the rope around her legs and groping at Maist’s crotch as the husks moved in closer.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“W-What do you think you’re trying to do now?!” Maist could feel her face burning slightly as she blushed in embarrassment at the situation, but was powerless to stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I know you’ll love this… The tribe hasn’t felt this in so long… Until now…” Another silent command was given to the husks, who held Maist steady as the Traitor Lord continued his exploration of her lower body, fondling Maist as he searched for her slit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shudder ran through Maist’s body, “St-Stop this right now!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just let me be…” Without much warning, he pushed the tip of his claw inside of her, feeling around the tight passage, “Wet already…?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maist’s face turned another shade redder, “N-No, I’d never be in this kind of situation…!” She squirmed as his claw pushed into her, parting her folds as it reacted to the entry.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Accept this and you’ll be… fine~” The Traitor Lord started thrusting his claw, wiggling it and pushing it in a little deeper each time, until about half of the first part of his claw was inside of her. Maist gasped, quickly biting her lip to hold back a moan as the Traitor Lord’s full attention was on her squirming state, watching as she helplessly struggled against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the husks walked over to Maist’s head, and she could see it caressing its own crotch. Seconds later, its erection slid out from its hiding place, the same shade of orange as its eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It throbbed at the sight of her, a shudder of repulsion going through Maist, "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to put that in my mouth and you will lose it!" She threatened the husk.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It ignored her warning, partially, as the husk started jerking itself off, moaning, “BREED…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet…" The brother verbally commanded the husk, "I want to savor this..." Maist's attention suddenly shifted to the Traitor Lord, feeling his claw pull out before moving his head down to her crotch, his tongue sliding over her slit. He grinned as a moan escaped from Maist before she could bite down on her lip to hold back more, “I knew it… You are liking this~” The Traitor Lord held her thighs steady, his tongue circling around her slit, enjoying the taste of his sister while the husk continued to jerk off, pre dripping down onto Maist’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few gasps and small moans leaked out, despite her best attempts to keep quiet, “N-No…~!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not giving in, hm…? Alright~” He pushed his tongue into Maist, letting out a pleasured groan as he ate her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DON’T… RESIST…” The husk gripped her chin, forcing Maist’s head towards and making her watch as it started to approach climax, though she shut her eyes tightly to keep any fluids out of them. After a few more strokes, it cried out in pleasure as cum landed on Maist’s face, dick throbbing in response. All the while the Traitor Lord continued eating Maist out, licking her walls and mapping out her most sensitive spots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to control herself anymore, Maist arched her back as she moaned, hardly able to resist the feeling anymore, "S-Stop…~! Mmmm~! I-I don't…~! Ahh~!" The husk swapped places with another, who started stroking themselves off as they watched Maist’s reactions. She gasped as the Traitor Lord started swirling his tongue around, hitting every point of pleasure inside of her and making her legs shake even as she tried to resist, “N-No, I-I’m…~!” The Mantis Lord moaned loudly, almost at her limit. The Traitor Lord could tell and pressed his lips against her, pushing his tongue in as deep as possible. It only took a few seconds of that treatment before Maist was crying out in pleasure, cumming into her brother’s mouth, who happily gulped it all down, licking up any bit of fluid he could reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The husk groaned at the sight, pre dripping down onto Maist’s face once more as the Traitor Lord pulled his tongue out of her, panting and licking his lips, “Delightful…~” He grinned as the husk came, making a mess of Maist’s face as she trembled from the sensitivity. She tried to wipe off some of the cum on her face, but with her arms tied behind her back there wasn’t much she could do, “How do you… feel now…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The husk reached down, clearing off the cum on and around her eyes, but left the rest where it was, “BREED…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist opened her eyes slightly, looking down at the Traitor Lord, “You’re… despicable…” Her emotions swirled, mixing together until she wasn’t sure what she was feeling, though embarrassment and mortification were the clearest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The larger mantis sat up, “And your body is perfect… Way better than I thought…” He pressed his dick against her slit, letting her feel the weight of his member against her. She looked down, eyes widening at the sight. It was long and thick, significantly bigger than the husks, though they both shared the same orange tint. Maist feared that it would break her if he even tried to put the tip in, “Ready for another one…~?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She looked up at him pleadingly, “W-Wait, please d-don’t…! Brother…!” Maist choked back a sob, feeling more afraid than she had in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Traitor Lord adjusted his hold on her legs, “Should’ve joined me before… Too late for your… begging…” He pressed the tip against her, penetrating with a loud moan, “Oh… So good…~” Barely gave Maist a chance to adjust, he slowly started thrusting, ignoring her initial cry of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears were running down Maist’s cheeks as she struggled to adjust. It felt like she could hardly breathe, and with the husk pressing its cock against her cheek, she was almost scared to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry… I'll go soft on you…" His tone shifted to something Maist could fondly remember, further swirling her emotions, "Once those eyes filled with the Light…" The Traitor Lord thrust in deeper, hitting her sweet spot hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden action caused Maist to moan loudly, her body instinctively tightening around her brother’s member. The husk took the opportunity and inserted their dick into her mouth. Maist shuddered at the sickly sweet taste of its pre cum, making her gag in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good…” The Traitor Lord grabbed Maist’s hips and started pounding away, hitting and abusing her sweet spot. Likewise, the husk started to pick up the pace, shoving its cock down her throat as she moaned and gagged. Maist tried to bite down, but it was too far down for her to shut her mouth, and the Traitor Lord had too strong of a hold for her to fight him off. The Mantis Lord moaned around the husk’s cock, unable to hold it back under her brother’s assault, “That’s it… Just indulge the feeling…~” The Traitor Lord rutted into her, savouring every inch of Maist’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was occupied with Maist’s body, the husk suddenly came and filled Maist’s throat. Her eyes widened at the suddenness, gagging as she was forced to swallow it or drown from the sheer amount. The husk, either not noticing or not caring about her condition stayed in her mouth, panting as its dick twitched inside of her mouth. Moments later, the Traitor Lord pulled her down completely, moaning loudly as he came deep inside of Maist, who was left a panting, trembling mess as she tried to deal with all the sensations. Her brother slowed his pace, not letting a single drop go to waste. He wanted her to be his, in both body and soul. Despite his infection, with his senses all but lost to him, the Traitor Lord felt oddly pleased at having Maist under him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it that hard… to give in…?” The Traitor Lord motioned for the husk to pull out of Maist’s mouth, which it soon did and allowed her to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maist gasped for air, coughing heavily and panting. She looked up at the Traitor Lord weakly, “I-I… will not… g-give in…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at Maist in slight annoyance. Her brother had forgotten how resilient she could be when the situation called for it, “Stubborn… Always the annoying one… No matter… you'll be of use for the husks. LIGHT…” The idle husks moved in closer and started jerking themselves off, pointing at Maist’s face as the Traitor Lord started thrusting again, “Accept it and I shall free you…~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Never…~!” Maist weakly tried to move away from the husks, but had no strength left in her to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll break soon…” The Traitor Lord immediately started pounding into her hard and fast, continuing to abuse Maist’s sweet spot. The Mantis Lord arched her back as she was dominated by the Traitor Lord, who grabbed her hips tightly, pounding into her without any mercy. One of the husks forced their cock deep down into Maist’s throat, thrusting without any hesitation or holding back, and Maist was unable to hold back her moans due to her deteriorating resistance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear sister… Accept and join me… now…~” After a few more thrusts, he pulled out, cumming all over her body with a loud moan. The husks jerking off shot their loads off onto her chest. The husk fucking Maist’s throat bobbed Maist’s head up and down, precum leaking down her throat. Moments later, it let out a loud moan as it came down her throat. All Maist could do was helplessly moan as the last of her resistance started to fail her, and a strange, yet motherly voice started to fill her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You held out for quite a long time, my dear~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What…? Where am I?” Maist looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. She was now in a white void, with strange sigils all around her, “What’s going on, w-wasn’t I just-?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t fear, I mean you no harm~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The husks tried to move in closer, to take over Maist thinking that the Traitor Lord was done with her, but they were wrong, “No… She is mine now…” He shoved the husks away before lifting up Maist’s exhausted body, standing up and leaning her against him before pushing back in and pounding into her again, moaning, “LIGHT…” Maist moaned weakly, limp in his arms from exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want to be free, don’t you~? To get away from the stress of running your tribe~? I know you do~” She looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice that seemed to fill every inch of space around her, but Maist was alone. Even so, given what had happened, and the scenery around her, Maist had an idea of who she was speaking to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I take great pride in my duty as Mantis Lord, and nothing you say can sway me, foul creature. Your battle is with Hallownest, not with us.” She glared ahead of her, knowing that the Radiance could see her all around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Accept the LIGHT already…” The Traitor Lord gripped her hips tightly, rutting into Maist as roughly as he could to try and break down her resistance further. Maist’s body responded on its own, her hips bucking with the Traitor Lord’s thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Radiance showed herself, letting Maist see her form for the first time. For a moment, Maist was in awe at seeing a Higher Being, until she started speaking again, “While you do take pride in what you do, there is one thing that you want still~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maist’s expression turned from awe to cautious as she continued looking up at the Radiance, “And what, do you think, that is?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Radiance just smiled more, “Your brother~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ever since he left, you’ve missed him every single day~” To prove her point, the goddess connected Maist and her brother’s minds, letting him see Maist’s memories, and how much she had truly missed him. Memories of the Traitor Lord playing with Maist when they were kids; Him looking after her and trying to make her feel better when she felt sad, even one time when Maist had crawled into his bed because she had had a bad dream. All these precious memories, while it was nice to see them again, in a way made Maist feel even more violated than she already was because she couldn’t block them out. As for the Traitor Lord, seeing these memories, and how precious they were to Maist, stirred long dormant emotions inside of him, emotions that the infection had numbed up until then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Traitor Lord cut Maist’s arms free, “Hold on to me now…” He tugged her down onto his dick, moaning as he throbbed inside of her. Maist could only cling to him, moaning loudly as her body gave in under the pressure of everything around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maist opened her mouth to protest, but couldn’t find the words. She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her fists, “I-I… I-I have missed him, but he’s the one who left us-”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“And this is your chance to be with him again. To be with your big brother once more, wouldn’t you like that~?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Mantis Lord frowned, "I… I-I would, b-but~” She shuddered, a warmth that she hadn’t noticed until now spreading all over her, “Aaahh~ M-My body f-feels so…~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your body is accepting the truth, let your mind follow, my dear~” The Radiance cooed, attempting to coax Maist into surrendering.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen to Her and you'll be free… and be with me, once again…” The Traitor Lord leaned in for a kiss, pushing his tongue into Maist’s mouth as he thrust deep into her, filling her with cum. His sister groaned in pleasure, cumming just as hard as her senses were completely overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maist’s hands moved on their own. One going to her chest while the other went to her slit, pushing a digit inside of it to try and mimic the feeling of her brother’s thrusts, but it wasn’t big enough and just left her wanting more, “So… hot…~”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The Goddess of Light wasn't the only one persuading Maist into this blissful state, it would seem. She would gladly take the help, it just meant the Radiance had to spend less of her own energy to get more followers, “Would you like me to clear your mind, and let you be with your brother forever~?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The horny mantis looked up at the Radiance, her finger still pounding her own slit while her other hand caressed and toyed with her breast. The answer was so obvious, it almost felt silly that the goddess would ask her. Still, Maist felt that she should give her an answer. And so with a lust-dazed smile, she replied, “...Y-Yes, please…~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gladly~” The Radiance smiled as she cleared Maist’s mind, light flooding into it and filling every inch of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Traitor Lord held the kiss as the two of them rode out their climax, only pulling away once the need for air became too strong to ignore. He panted as he looked at his beloved sister, who had her head resting on his chest, “Maist… My dear sister… Are you there…?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maist panted as she looked up, opening her eyes to reveal the orange glowing in them, “I’m… here…~” She smiled up lovingly as the two kissed each other passionately once again. She reached up, caressing her brother’s cheek lovingly before pulling away from the kiss again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Traitor Lord shuddered softly as he gently pulled out, just holding and cuddling Maist now, “You missed me so… much… Care to help me… again…?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… My brother… I want to stay with you… forever…” Maist cuddled into his chest, still worn out from their love making.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful…~” He looked at the husks, commanding them to tell the others to continue infecting the captive mantises before returning his sights to her, “Maist… you will call our sisters to lure them out of the tribe… I’ll tell you more soon…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were ready, Maist led a group of infected husks and mantises, with the Traitor Lord at her side, back to the Mantis village. She instructed them to hide nearby, waiting in ambush, before moving towards the entrance. Maist leaned on her spear as she walked, trying to make it look like she was injured. Well, given the rough fucking she and her brother had done, it wasn’t too hard to pretend with how sore she still was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the village, two guards saw Maist approaching. One of them made their way to the throne area as quickly as possible, arriving in front of the other two Mantis Lords, “My Lords! We found your sister at the gate, and she is most likely injured!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?!” Caitly’s eyes widened slightly at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daica kept her calm a bit better, but was still just as nervous, “How bad is she?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t know how severe her injuries are, but she’s limping and using her weapon to stay upright.” The two Sisters of Battle didn’t wait for anything more, quickly getting up from their thrones and making their way to the village entrance. As soon as they spotted Maist, they ran towards her, stopping just in front of their sister with the mantis who had gotten them following behind, stopping a few feet away, “Is she really alright, my Lords?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Caitly ignored the mantis for the moment, focusing on her sister, “Maist, are you alright, where are the others that went with you?” She looked over her younger sister, trying and failing to spot any wounds on her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daica frowned in worry at the sight of her sister hurt, still leaning against her spear and looking down, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I found brother…~”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Caitly and Daica looked at each other briefly, before looking back at Maist, “What are you talking about?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maist couldn’t help but grin as she kept looking down, “I said… I found our brother…~” She finally looked up, revealing her bright orange eyes as she called out, “NOW~!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At her call, the Traitor Lord came out from behind his hiding place, commanding his husks to jump into the tribe, while the infected mantises charged through the entrance, “Capture them… Maist… grab our eldest sister…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly…~” She quickly grabbed Caitly, pinning her to the ground with ease with her newfound strength. Caitly tried to force her off, but was shocked to find that she couldn’t move her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sister, snap out of this! What has gotten into you?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Daica turned back and yelled at the guard that had come with them, “Don’t let any of them in!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get back!” The guard started slashing at the husks, cutting them down with relative ease, until some of the infected mantises got involved, at which point he was quickly overwhelmed, “What the-! Help!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the panic, the Traitor Lord grabbed Daica, restraining her from behind, “Go forth… take over this tribe.” The husks and infected mantises didn’t need to be told twice, quickly infiltrating the village and causing chaos, capturing anyone they got their claws on. The Traitor Lord looked down at his sister, “How are… things here… while I was gone…?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Daica glared up at him angrily, struggling as hard as she could, “Fiend! Traitor! How could you do this to your own kind! To your own sister no less?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maist chuckled at her sister’s reaction, “Join us, sisters… it feels so good… So much freedom…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caitly looked up at her sister with a mix of concern and dread, “Maist, what did he do to you…?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maist… we may begin one this tribe is… ours…” He looked at Daica, “And you will… join us…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my brother…~” Maist smiled lovingly at him, eager for another round with him. The fact that their sisters would be joining just made it all the more pleasurable to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Traitor Lord hummed in thought, “Maybe the ground is not… a comfortable spot… Let's see if we find a… perfect breeding spot… Maist… know a spot in the tribe…?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me… to our chambers…~” The infected Mantis Lord quickly got up, pulling her sister up with her to keep her restrained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maist, why are you helping him?! This isn’t you, please, you can fight this!” Caitly exclaimed, still struggling about.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait, did you say breeding?!” Daica asked, shocked and worried.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… don't worry… You'll learn to love it soon…” The Traitor Lord followed closely behind Maist as she led the way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once the four of them reached the Mantis Lords’ private chambers, the infected brother and sister quickly got to work on breaking and infecting their sisters, taking great joy and pleasure out of the experience. Outside, many of the infected mantises and husks had overwhelmed much of the tribe, with only a few mantises escaping unscathed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maist didn’t know how much time had passed by the time they were done, but she didn’t care. She cuddled into her brother, looking over at her sisters, lying in pools of cum and infection, before looking up at the Traitor Lord as he kissed her deeply. Maist returned the kiss happily and lovingly, “I’m so glad… to have you home…~”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link to HK Rule 34 subreddit where this is also posted: https://www.reddit.com/r/Hollow_Knight_R34/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>